Verisimilitude
by Yoshiyuki Ly
Summary: Likeness, similarity: admiration, adoration.


**Disclaimer **– I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or any of its characters, settings, etc. Not-for-profit.

Written to Atonement, Vanille's Theme, and Dust to Dust from the OST, in order for the three parts.

_Admiration in the face of sheer emotional inebriation; a true testimony of undying approbation._

For Lightning, this was quite a feat—to still revere someone even while they were on the precipice of a furious melodramatic break-down; albeit she was exaggerating. And for now, all she could do was stay quiet, as she had been throughout their trials as l'Cie—throughout her own missing confusion as to why she felt this way. The sentiments did not perturb her in the slightest, nor had they ever. They had always simply been there, as a catalyst to her own physical and mental improvements through their perils while fighting against the Sanctum. Her other teammates had certainly helped her along the way, but none more so than the one who was speaking loudly not too far away from where she sat, alone.

Lightning took a quiet sip of her warm lemon tea, gloved hands gently cupping the white porcelain of the cup that held her eyes' attentions. It was night-time, and she had decided to have a drink at the café alone after work. A solitary table was where she sat, watching the deep auburn liquid in her cup; seeing her calm reflection. The small amount of steam still weaving from the cup into the air met the tip of her nose, coagulating into miniscule droplets of water that dried immediately from not only the light in the vicinity, but the tension about the building that no one in particular was building at the bar. No, it was only Fang. And Vanille. The two appeared to be arguing about something rather trivial that wasn't quite reaching Light's ears. It wasn't any of her business; once she finished her tea she'd be off.

Fang and Vanille had always been a subject of interest for her. Upon formally meeting the woman for the first time, Light remembered admiring Fang's dedication to Vanille; how determined she was to save her, to protect her from everything. It reminded Lightning of her own feelings toward Serah. In a way, she was also reminded of Snow's unrelenting devotion to her sister, which _may _have prompted her to actually apologize to the bum when they were at the Estheim residence. No matter how she treated the man now, she still kept her same general opinions about him. Snow aside, Lightning had to admit that Fang had been the start of her own much needed personal epiphanies and growth.

And with such an important role in Lightning's personal life, though Fang didn't know it, she began to feel more strongly for her over time. She admired her prowess on the battlefield, her physical and emotional strength, her impulses to always speak her mind—Fang naturally had all the qualities that Lightning had to force herself to gain over the course of nearly ten years since the passing of her parents. Lightning wanted those virtues, but she knew who she really was. In the mean time, she found no harm in enjoying them in Fang. Silently, quietly; privately… Fang's presence was always a personal show for Light, despite how riled-up she could get, much to the dismay and confusion of those around her.

"Yeah well, I'm tellin' ya!" Fang was shouting at Vanille, who was storming out of the building, "he's a lousy sod who can't treat you right! A shitty excuse for a man, he is! You'll see!"

"Whatever Fang!" Lightning was surprised by how loud Vanille's voice was as she kept her legs moving, "I can't believe you! You're supposed to support me! Since you won't, you can _walk_ home tonight!"

Light deduced that she and Fang now shared another likeness—disapproving of their sisters' boyfriends.

She sighed, watching ripples form in her drink when Fang hit her fist against the bar. The two Oerbans appeared to have scared the rest of the patrons off during their argument—Lightning had been ruminating too much to notice until now. In her periphery, she saw Fang look about and notice what she had caused, and Lightning felt a warm simmer inside of her when she felt that gaze locked on her, tired and angry as it may have been from arguing. When she swore she could hear the shifting of her sari as she stood, and the soft sounds of her solea as she walked towards her, Lightning merely continued to sip, feeling an equilibrium amid the temperatures of her warm tea and her own body.

"Well I'll be!" said Fang with a laugh as she approached her, not at all sounding as though she had been quarrelling furiously just moments ago. "If it ain't Sergeant Farron!" She smirked, standing on Light's left directly by her table. Lightning only acknowledged her through their reflections in her tea, nodding courteously. "Always the silent loner, eh? Haven't seen you 'round these parts in a while… Lemme guess—you didn't even listen to a _word _of what was goin' on just now, did ya?"

"I…heard the last bits," Lightning murmured. When Fang leaned down with a hand behind her ear, claiming to not have heard her, Light bit her cup discreetly from the sudden proximity before speaking audibly, "No, I didn't. Wasn't any of my business."

"Well how 'bout I _make _it your business?" Fang pulled up a chair and sat down close to her without waiting for permission, and Lightning smiled to herself briefly. "Hey now, set that cup down! I wanna see your face properly while I tell you the tale of all tales!"

Lightning complied, and Fang began her riveting description of Vanille's new boyfriend that sounded scarily like Snow. Light's deportment was nothing out of the ordinary, naturally, so as to not give anything away. It had become a habit to simply be…_herself _around Fang. There was a warming amusement she held in having her feelings; in knowing something about Fang that she did not. Her feelings were not to be acted on unless she knew for absolute certain that Fang felt the same…she couldn't risk her personal honor being tainted if there were no mutual passions.

Fang spoke very animatedly, gesturing wrathfully with her hands as she gossiped loudly as though the café was full of people she had to speak over. She leaned back every so often, throwing her hands in the air and letting her them land on her lap loudly while bending over, clearly in complete incredulity of Vanille's pronouncement. At some point she had even mimed a choking motion as she spoke. Her body language and personality were so uninhibited; so _Fang. _Lightning not once allowed herself to smile, however; she merely nodded and Mm-hmm'ed on occasion, listening closely and attentively. Fang seemed satisfied by this, ostensibly convinced that she was not alone in her opinions on the matter.

The more the Oerban spoke ill of the man whose name she refused to provide, Light wondered if perhaps his name was 'Ice', or something similar to that. Vanille and Ice…?

"Vanilla Ice?" Lightning said without meaning to, looking thrown.

"Yeah, Vanille _likes _him because he's such a spazz when it comes down to it! And _she_ says he's _sweet. _What the hell! I swear, Lightning, if you ever hear this buffoon talk you'll think he was missin' too many screws. Ugh, but that just makes me wonder if she's screwed him! Ohhh, that _damned_ girl…always tryin' to prove me wrong… She'll learn her lesson soon enough, then she'll come cryin' to me, saying I was right all along! But bloody hell, I'm such a sap for her sometimes…"

Lightning was rather taken aback, but she didn't let it show, "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Fang sounded distracted, "Oh no, no, no, don't misunderstand!" She laughed heartily, "Vanille's like a sister to me, I've told you! I tell everyone! It's just that I can never stay mad at her no matter _what _she does, y'know? Not in my nature to hold grudges, 'specially with Vanille. Doesn't mean I can't say my piece when I fancy to!"

"I thought so." Lightning realized with a small pang that she had drank all of her tea, and thus no longer had an excuse to be at the café anymore. She set her cup down and stood up slowly, biting her tongue for a moment for characteristically being so punctual with her private life, "Well it was nice chatting, but I have to head home. It's late."

"And just _leave _me here?" Fang frowned, sounding disappointed while she too stood up; Light wondered exactly when and why they were standing so closely. "But the party's just gettin' started! 'Sides, I don't have a ride home. Vanille took the car, probably to go spend the night with her _boyfriend."_

"Oh." That was part of the argument she had heard, but had forgotten about considering she had spent the last fifteen minutes or so in Fang's company. Lightning sighed and retrieved her key chain from her pocket, swirling the keys about while she looked down at them. "Come on…" She took a step away from the table and pushed their chairs in, not even looking at Fang while they walked to her car in silence.

Fang took advantage of Lightning's typical silence by prattling on some more about another subject, stopping her train of thought when necessary to give the subsequent directions to her home. In between driving more carefully than usual and listening to Fang speak, Light tried to keep her mind neutral. There were many implications that could be entertained, what with her driving Fang home and her more-than-just-fond feelings towards the woman. Light also accepted her more lurid thoughts that she had from time to time, whenever her mood called for them. Her thoughts were her own, and she saw nothing wrong with having them so long as they didn't show in her face. They never did.

Her face was currently set, the falls of her hair casting shadows on her countenance that moved with the vantage points of the many lights of the city and the cars she passed. She could vaguely see how much Fang's russet skin was bathing in the glow of the luminescence; she had to keep from sighing blissfully.

"So _I _told _her,_" Fang laughed with a triumphant grin, "'Look, lady, I'm just tryin' to buy a gift here for my friend. I don't need _you_ goin' on about _my __**get-up**_when _your _puppies need a helping chair the size 'a Cocoon!_' _The damn manager was a barmy old racist hag, I tell ya. _Worst _pair of saggin' knockers she had if I ever saw any! I about directed her to the lingerie department to get a bra before I left in a huff."

Lightning allowed herself to laugh a little with Fang, shaking her head, "You never miss the chance to speak your mind, do you?"

Fang said nothing. She only slowly stopped her laughing, ending it with an awkward note, and opting to look out her window instead of answering. Light speculated if Fang had only taken her inquiry as a rhetorical question. Yet that didn't explain her current behavior, or the laugh. She decided to try a different approach, finding herself curious of the woman's jarring shift in demeanor.

"It's just…you always seem to know what to say, no matter what situation you find yourself in."

"Hm." Fang tutted, crossing her arms and legs. Lightning's eyebrows rose high behind her hair, again wondering the meaning behind her actions. "I suppose I do. Or at least I'm _supposed_ to… Hang a left here."

Lightning stopped at a light in the left turning lane at a crowded intersection, blinker on. She took a moment to regard Fang passively, finding that she was being stared at similarly. The clicking noise of her car's signal was a loud siren of indication for all she knew; she felt Fang furrow something from her eyes at the last second before meeting Lightning's.

"You're not _supposed_ to do anything," Light said quietly, "I never saw you as one to take orders. You followed mine because I was your leader, fine. But you know what I mean."

"Well…" Fang drew the word out gradually… "I actually kind of _liked_ the orders, and leavin' the thinkin' to you for the most part, simply because it was _you. _Had nothin' to do with you being leader. I would've taken charge if I didn't like you."

"You like me?" Lightning quipped, rolling her eyes and laughing shortly, "Well, Fang, that's news to me."

"Oh _c'mon_, Sergeant," Fang scolded in jest, "I thought I could always count on you to do your name justice!" She looked away slowly, "Then again…maybe not."

Fang had muttered those last words underneath her breath, but Lightning had still managed to hear them. Lightning utilized the fraction of a second before the light changed, to really take a look at exactly how the shadows were cast about Fang's form. Amusement settled back within her when she noticed something else before continuing through the traffic light—Fang would never fold her arms while concealing both of her hands. It would leave her more vulnerable to attack because she would have to take a moment longer to free her hands to take hold of her weapon. The Pulsian had even told this to Farron herself.

The two were sitting in Lightning's car in the dark silence, save for the faint sounds of the sea; she had pulled up to the driveway of Fang's moderately-sized home not too far from another beach in the city, and had been instructed to park there and turn her vehicle off. Lightning had been in no place to refuse.

Light felt a very gentle tension about Fang while the woman continued to sit in her seat. She still had her arms crossed the same way, looking dignified in her silence, but something seemed different. Lightning wondered in a foreign idealism if this was Fang's way of telling her that she actually felt vulnerable in her presence, now that they weren't in constant danger of assault by fiends or the Sanctum. Light watched her while she processed this possibility, finding that she was sated by the idea; feeling as though the very potential of it all was a tepid haze that massaged her mind, filling it with the scent of Fang's earthy perfume that had taken hold of the black leather interior of her car.

She certainly enjoyed taking charge, making decisions; helping those around her to feel more comfortable by being in her care.

"May I see you to your door?" Lightning asked softly, so as to not ripple the silence they had been in. "I know it's just right there, but…" _I feel obligated to, in a good way._

No response. Light thought nothing of it and removed her keys from the ignition, opening her door and stepping out into the cool autumn night. She shut her door before walking around the front of her car, feeling Fang's eyes on her but not meeting them; only reveling in them while she continued her very mild natural strut. Once on the passenger's side, she opened the door, leaning on it with her arm outstretched above the window, hip cocked to the side; nails fidgeting lightly along the dark chrome paintjob. A slight breeze moved Fang's hair and sari about slightly while they held eye contact.

Lightning felt her left arm seemingly move with the breeze, finding it outstretched in Fang's direction, a gloved hand extended towards her, palm up, "Fang…come on."

A docile hand was raised to meet her own, and Lightning eased Fang from her seat, hearing the shifting of her hair and jewelry as she did so, her feet stepping gently on the cement as she stood. Her graceful movements stayed in Light's mind as she lightly closed the car door, habitually pressing the security button on her key after doing so. She regarded Fang quietly, noting how much was present in her achromatic gaze that could be misinterpreted, before leading the way to the doorstep.

It honestly was a very short walk, but Lightning took the time during their stroll to observe her surroundings with Fang's hand clasped in hers. Normally Lightning shied away from physical closeness and touch such as this, but after observing Fang's hands for so long—among other things—it was only natural that she had succumbed to thoughts of holding hands with her. Feeling Fang's presence through their joined hands was infinitely better than only thinking about it.

What was even better was that Fang hadn't tried to let go of Light's hand while she unlocked her door and brought the soldier in with her, no questions asked. Soon Fang was idly closing and locking her front door behind them, dropping her keys loudly on a glass table under a coat rack, and letting go of Lightning's hand to remove her vest. Light was then prompted to remove the rest of her accessories.

"What for?" she asked blankly when Fang took the initiative and took off her gloves, boots, faux sleeves and satchels. "Fang, what—"

"Shh." A slender digit was placed over Lightning's pouting lips. Light was clad only in her skirt and turtleneck—Fang had only removed her own sandals and was looking at her in hushed delight. Lightning had to keep from licking her lips. "It's a rule in our house—no shoes or baggage! You're supposed to feel light and comfortable here. I'm sure you've had a long day at work, so let me let you relax."

"Uhm…" Lightning felt strange; her bare feet felt cold against the hardwood flooring. There was a gentle wind coming in the moonlit parlor they were in from a large, curtained open window a little ways away by what appeared to be the entrance to the kitchen. Fang's home that she shared with Vanille was down-to-earth in essence and decoration, and Light felt a calming aura about the abode. "Right…"

"Good!" Fang led her further inside the house and over to the kitchen. "Our house really ain't that big—what you see now is pretty much it. Reminds us of home, though, so we can't complain." She gestured to the bar, poking a stool absently as she continued through the archway, "Have a seat here. What can I get for ya?"

"I don't exactly drink," Light admitted while she took a seat on the padded black barstool. She sat up straight and folded her arms over the cool surface in front of her, watching Fang looking through wooden cabinets and the refrigerator. "I only ever order tea whenever I'm at Lebreau's café."

"What kind of tea?" Fang asked interestedly over her shoulder while rummaging through another cabinet—Light deduced that the woman's kitchen was probably the biggest room in the house. She wondered why there were no lights on; the moonlight was plentiful through the window, yes, but still.

"Lemon," she stated plainly. Her head retracted when Fang stood abruptly from having been bent over, picking up something she had dropped; looking at her in an outraged shock. "What…?"

Fang scoffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "That's absolutely plain and boring! _You're _not plain, nor are you boring, so you deserve something better!" She raced to yet another cabinet with a sudden idea, not noticing Light's look of warm incredulity from the compliment, "Aha! Here we are!" Fang set a large hourglass-shaped bottle on the bar, and soon procured two short glasses.

Light observed the dark-colored substance in the container. None of it had been consumed yet. "What is it?" she asked when Fang began pouring the drink in the glass closest to her. "Is it alcoholic?"

"No, silly," Fang chuckled, "this is loads better than alcohol! It's this tea stuff Vanille made for my birthday a few months ago that the adults in our village used to drink with their…ah… Well anyway, you keep it at room temperature, and in this bottle to preserve the flavor. She gathered all the spices and flavorings the last time we were on Gran Pulse. Doesn't have an official name, but she likes to refer to it as 'Vanilla Ice.'"

Lightning let out an inaudible chuckle, remembering her blunder from earlier while she took the offered glass from Fang and took a sip. It tasted like natural vanilla, yes, but it didn't feel cold until she swallowed it. In her throat, it tasted very much like… "Fang…"

"Yes, Sunshine?" she smiled, sipping her tea, leaning over the bar with her elbows propped on the surface. "I take it from the starry look in your eyes you're tryin' to hide that you like it. Don't you?"

"Yes, but…" Lightning mended her expression before speaking throatily, "why does this…_tea_…make me feel like…like…"

"Like what?" Fang was still smiling.

Light frowned in annoyance, "_You_ gave it to me, so _you _should know."

"Yeah I do," her amused words were accompanied by a dismissive wave of her free hand, "but maybe I just wanna hear you say it!"

"It…tastes like you," Lightning mumbled. She winced at the woman's loud, exultant laugh, though she knew she enjoyed it.

"And mine tastes like you!" Fang grinned, raising her glass to Light briefly before drinking jovially.

"I don't get it," Light shook her head, still sipping the tea, "how does it give me the perception that I'm tasting you? It's like I…_feel _you, here, in my mind…inside of me…like you're the invisible flavor of the air I breathe…" She felt her pores warm up and breathe in that same earthy aroma of Fang's while she was the subject of entertained…longing? "Fang, I.. I don't _normally _talk like this. Don't get me wrong."

"I think you've got the potential to." Fang spoke softly; as delicately as the moonlight kissing her skin, illuminating her hair and her near-colorless eyes—she was subdued, defenseless; comfortable in her home, with Lightning. "You were a real gentleman to me earlier." She set her glass down and placed a hand over Light's bare forearm, looking down at it while her nails absently traced a pattern along her smooth skin and lissom muscles, "I really appreciated it…in fact, I still do."

Light felt the minimal hairs of her arms stand up on end among the earthquake of shivers amid them. Fang noticed. "…is that why you disapprove of Vanille's boyfriend…? He doesn't have any manners?"

"Hmph, yeah," Fang sneered, standing up properly to put the bottle away and their empty glasses in the sink. "I'll give him some credit—he's a looker and he's generally a sweetheart, but he doesn't know how to treat a lady. You know, pushing in their chair, opening doors for them and seeing them home…"

"Why is all of that important to you?" Lightning asked, eyebrows raised slightly while Fang took her time walking through the archway, back over to her. That slight sashay she had…it had always intrigued Light to no end. "Guys really aren't like that these days… They think women want to be treated as equals so it never occurs to them to be old-fashioned."

Fang rolled her eyes. "Being polite to a lady is about as old-fashioned as my temper ain't easily set off."

Lightning tilted her head to one side, turning in her seat to step down and stand before Fang, "So that means it isn't old-fashioned? You _do _tend to get mad pretty easily."

"Yeah, I've heard the same 'bout you!" Fang smirked before leading Light further into the house. "C'mon, I'll show you my room. We can continue our chat in there—it's just down the hall here."

Light kept her silence, walking a small distance behind Fang, watching her closely. Fang had an indefatigable confidence about her, as she always did, though Lightning felt something more in her walk this time. The ease with which her body moved was almost unheard of; she was more than just relaxed.

Fang was elegant. Elegantly royal, in her own captivating ways, worthy of Lightning's admiration and respect. Light bit her lip, keeping back a sound of enchantment—treating Fang the way she deserved to be treated had always been on the high end of Light's desires. So far, she had taken each opportunity as they came, though she didn't see Fang or any of the others as often as she liked due to her work schedule. Light wished she could see more of Fang; have more opportunities to treat her…

"And here we are," said Fang as the two entered her room, gesturing around minimally as she spoke, "my room's a little bigger than Vanille's. It's big, but not too big, y'know? Cozy! I've got a huge window here, overlooking the sea, and my bed right beside it. I love waking up to it every morning." Light nodded, her attention soon being captured by the largest piece of mahogany furniture in the room. She walked towards it with Fang, "This here's my dresser, obviously. Keep all my girlie stuff on it, and clothes I never wear in the drawers." She sat down on a stool that was level with the dresser, looking at herself in the large mirror next to a few perpetual candles glowing faintly; they smelled of lavender. "Hmm…it's about that time; I'm lookin' peaky."

"Yeah, it's…" Lightning glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, "nearly two in the morning." She looked around the room, spotting Fang's many lances and polearms about the walls. "Don't you have work in the morning?"

"No. It's _Saturday_, Lightning," Fang laughed, "which means you don't either! Vanille's probably gonna be spendin' the weekend bein' mad at me and leave me all by my lonesome. And we can't have that, so don't try and make any excuses about leavin'."

"What, you actually enjoy my company?" Lightning raised an eyebrow, brief vestiges of a smile on her features. She really did like it when Fang complimented her. "I thought I was just the grumpy Sergeant Farron to you and everybody else."

"Mmm…believe it or not, I actually prefer your company over anybody else's," Fang admitted softly, looking at her from where she sat. Light observed the reflection of the candles flickering about in her eyes; watched her skin and hair glow with a soft intensity that she nearly felt inside of her. "I heard you were always a stick in the mud, but when I was gettin' to know you I thought no such thing. People automatically dismiss you as scary, just 'cause you don't take any shit and you've no patience for the wrong sort of folks who always seem to come your way. You're a tough nut to crack…I get that. But then I wonder what you see in me, and I'm intrigued by you all over again…"

Fang turned in her seat to face her mirror directly, noticing how wide Light's eyes grew. Lightning swallowed, licking her lips while she moved to stand directly behind Fang who seemed to be eyeing her necklaces in the mirror. Lightning had every right to assume that Fang didn't sleep in her jewelry; the thought itself, along with a deeply entrenched curiosity she had to do this, guided her hands to Fang's shoulders. She kept them there, feeling Fang's susceptibility radiate from right underneath her palms; seeing her eyes flutter closed while her breathing deepened.

Light moved her hands down to gently grasp the longer of Fang's necklaces, easing it from her and setting it down in a neat coil near the rest of the jewelry on her dresser. She moved her hands back to the second necklace, following its circumference to the nape of Fang's neck. The fierce falls of Fang's hair warmed Lightning's hands in their faintness as she carefully undid the knot she found, enjoying the feel of her proximity; her closeness. It was because she had never had the chance to be this way with her—to be this way with _anyone_—that she enjoyed it so, taking in everything she felt and saw and heard as proof that this wasn't an illusion.

Soon she had removed all of Fang's jewelry and even the sleeves from her arms. She watched as Fang looked at herself in the mirror, seemingly carving every detail of the current reflection into her memory. Lightning felt her heart beating a breathtaking melody against her chest, the memories of the tea from earlier fresh in her mind while she bent down, keeping her face pressed against Fang's warm one and her arms wrapped about her waist. The taste of the tea was very similar to the pallid moisture she smelled about Fang's skin; the faint sounds she had heard in her mind upon tasting it sounded much like the woman's breathing that she could hear through their ears that were touching.

Lightning ceased thinking the moment she turned her head to graze her parted lips upon that skin and moving to her ear, finding it much warmer all of a sudden. Her _potential _that Fang had commented on chose to show itself now, "There's nothing I _don't _see in you, Fang… I've watched you for a long time, afraid to say anything… The more I watched you the more I admired you. You…really mean a lot to me."

"How could you admire someone like me…?" Fang looked torn, shaking her head in disbelief. "There's nothin' to see here… I just act proud but I've really been broken up about Vanille all this time, tryin' to not think about her havin' _sex_ with that blubberin' idiot… You help me keep my mind off of everything…that's probably why I seem so strong to you… Well I'm tellin' you—I'm not…not all the time, like I'm supposed to…"

"I thought I told you…you're not _supposed _to do anything." Lightning felt Fang's body hitching slightly between her arms; felt her body heat multiply in magnitude—Fang began to lean back into her, throw her head back; turning it in the direction of Light's lips—the farther down Lightning's hands ventured, the more she began to pant and hitch. Light kept her voice low and soothing, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here… I'm here for you, tonight."

"Light…_please,_" Fang breathed; Lightning's hands had stopped along her belt. "Promise me you won't just…just—"

The promise was made automatically, without listening to the terms—Fang's lips were far too lustrous in the candlelight alone; Lightning placed her own over them, breathing in the words that needed to be said, and understanding every one of them the more she became entrenched in every soft sensation she felt. The smoldering haze she had always felt, thinking of this action she once believed to be an impossibility—it consumed her, melted her inhibitions away in a stubborn smoke that further blinded her to all except what Fang wanted; what she could give to her.

It made her mouth bolder, deepening their joining; bringing Fang's body down while she held her firmly in place and letting her fall while cradled in the safety of her arms. The sweet madness she felt from even the hints of tongue along her own was unbearable and yet she wanted more. From Fang's deep reciprocity she willed to remove her belt, and eventually the rest of her clothes, moving to the bed to give her something far more inestimable than she could ever measure; perpetually keeping Fang along the floating plane she deserved to rest upon.

**A/N **– And that's that. I would've made it longer but it's only a one-shot. I suppose I could continue and make this into a full-blown story, but for now I'll leave it as is. Review and let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


End file.
